Smooth
by Acherona
Summary: There’s a gorgeous redhead haunting Naruto’s fantasies and dreams. Will our blond ever get closer to his dreamboy and will he find out if his skin is as smooth as it looks? GaaNaru PWP.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto nor am I making any money off these writings.

**Warning** – Boyxboy loving, foul language and hot, sweaty sex between males.

_**AN - **__This is a gift fic for Fallenkarma for being the wonderful person that she is. When I was sick and felt really bad she drew a wonderful get well pic. Her fanart of Sasuke in thigh high boots for my story "Fire and Ice" was more than beautiful and she's just the sweetest thing.  
_

_Thank you for always being kind and wonderful, this GaaNaru PWP is for you and I hope you and everyone else like it! _

_Please enjoy!  
_

**Smooth**

Naruto sat in the corner-booth of the café slurping his milkshake through the bendy-straw slowly, blocking out the chatter of his friends around him. His blue eyes were locked on the person sitting alone at a table across the room.

'_He's here again,'_ Naruto thought. _'I wonder why he's always alone.'_ Naruto had seen this person several times now when he and his friends came to this café. The person was always sitting at the same table, he always had a large cup of black coffee and he was always alone. Naruto found him intriguing, his fire engine red hair that fell in spikes around a face with milky-white porcelain skin. Naruto almost had the urge to go over and touch that skin just to see if it was as smooth as it looked. The stranger also had cool green eyes that seemed to see through everything, the stud in the boy's nose and the lip-ring in his full lower lip glinted as the boy move to drink his coffee. Naruto followed those lips as they drank the bitter liquid captivated and as a pink tongue came out to swipe at the pierced lip after drinking Naruto almost groaned.

Suddenly startling blue eyes locked with vivid green and the world around Naruto disappeared. It felt as if he was drawn into those eyes that were heavily outlined with black eyeliner, only causing them to seem even brighter and more intense.

Someone bumped into Naruto's side and he lost the connection he had with the other boy.

"Oi idiot, what are you staring at? You've been ignoring us for fifteen minutes." Naruto's best friend said and followed Naruto's gaze across the room, his onyx eyes lightning up with mirth as he saw the other boy. "I see," The raven chuckled. "Naruto has a crush; Naruto wants to be fu…mmmpphh." The rest of what the raven was going to say was drown by a tan hand that had hurriedly placed itself over the other's mouth.

"Shut up bastard…I do not have a crush!" Naruto hissed. The blond looked back towards the other side of the room with a blush covering his cheeks but was only met with the sight of an empty chair and a steaming cup of coffee sitting alone on the table. "See now you scared him away Sasuke." Naruto complained, he was disappointed that the gorgeous redhead had left.

Soon after that the group of friends paid up and left the café. Naruto went home to the apartment he shared with Sasuke and Kiba and went straight to his room, ignoring the others call for wanting revenge in the latest videogame they'd been playing. The blond lay a top of his bed with his hands behind his head, he was thinking about the redhead. His skin really seemed so smooth, like…like the milkshake Naruto had been drinking today, he wondered…if he were to lick that sinful pale skin…would it taste as sweet as well. Naruto had to admit to himself that okay, he did in fact have a crush on the mysterious boy. There was something about the other that called out to him, making him want to step into the other's arms and stay there forever. With a sigh Naruto rolled over, pulled the orange bed cover over himself and fell asleep.

oo—oo—oo

The next day Naruto sat in his college class listening to professor Ebisu drone on about something or other, Naruto didn't have the energy to care. The professor was just a closet pervert in his opinion so he rather daydreamed about his sexy redhead then concentrating on whatever pervy professor went on about. The blond felt someone sit down beside him but he didn't lift his head to look at the person, whoever it was smelled good though like a mixture of green tea and freshly cut cucumber. Naruto breathed in deeply savoring the scent. He glanced sideways and saw a pale slender hand with short fingernails painted a deep midnight blue tapping on the wooden desk like its owner was restless. Naruto looked higher and saw a torso dressed in black, a pale chin, and soft pink lips with a lip-ring in the bottom lip, a nose with a sparkling stud in it, cool green eyes, a scarlet tattoo on his forehead and deep red hair. Naruto almost swallowed his tongue; dreamy, yummy café guy was sitting right next to him.

Those green eyes were watching him with an amused expression and Naruto actually had to check that he hadn't drooled openly at the hotness that now sat beside him, that action caused the amusement to deepen and a smirk to appear on full pink lips.

"So Naruto Uzumaki, you have a crush on me huh?" The redhead said in a low timbre that caused goose-bumps to appear all over Naruto's skin.

"I…w-well to say…I…y-yeah." Naruto didn't have any idea what to say; damn that Uchiha for shouting out that he had a crush at the café. Whatever happened to Uchiha's being quiet and mysterious? And how did yummy guy know who he was?

"I've seen you watching me at the café. Those blue eyes of yours following my every move." The redhead said as he leaned in closer his hot breath washing over Naruto's ear making him shiver. "Did you know that we've have been in this same class for over a year now and you have never noticed me?" That low voice and hot breath were doing crazy things to Naruto's nervous system ant his breath hitched in his throat. Yummy guy had been in this class all along…Naruto couldn't believe that he'd never noticed him.

"I've seen you though, I've wanted you since the first time you walked into this classroom, all smiles and sunshine but with a loneliness in those brilliant blue eyes that were just like mine." The redhead looked straight into Naruto's eyes and the blond could see that he was right, their eyes were the same, a deep loneliness shadowing them, a loneliness that no one else could understand. "So I'll ask you again," The redhead said. "Was duck-butt hair right? Do you have a crush on me?"

"Yeah…Yeah I do." Was Naruto's simple answer and as soon as the words were out of his mouth his lips were covered by the other's warm ones. The redhead's lip-ring tickled his own lips as the other pleaded for entrance to his moist cavern, their tongues tangled with each others and Naruto felt that the redhead's tongue was pierced too. He wanted to sink into that amazing kiss to lose himself to the other's wicked and talented tongue.

A loud clearing of a throat caused the boys to break apart, professor Ebisu was watching them with a disapproving glare but a small stream of blood running from the man's nose spoke against his disapproval.

"By the way," The redhead said. "My name is Gaara."

oo—oo—oo

Gaara slammed Naruto up against the door of his dorm room kissing him deeply. They had left right after class going straight to Gaara's room and not being able to keep their hands off each other.

"J-just so you know," Naruto panted as Gaara's pierced tongue licked a trail down his tanned neck before sucking gently at his pulse point. "I don't usually do this w-with guys I've just met."

"I don't give a fuck what and who you've done before me," Gaara growled between nips and licks. "You're mine now and that's all that matters." Gaara grabbed a hold of Naruto's red sweater and pulled it over the blonds' head, after that he kissed Naruto again while his blue painted nails raked red lines down Naruto's sides and back.

Naruto arched into Gaara's touch and moaned wantonly, He too grabbed Gaara's black shirt and almost ripped the buttons off in his hurry to get to the creamy pale skin of the other, he had gotten to taste it now and it was just as silky and smooth as he had dreamt that it would be. He pushed the shirt off the redhead's shoulders and licked his lips at all the smooth skin that was suddenly exposed. Gaara was so beautiful. Naruto ran his hands all over the other's torso and stomach, tugging gently at the tiny silver-hoops that were running through pale pink nipples.

Gaara gasped and grabbed Naruto's hand leading it down to the bulge in his black jeans. "Feel what you're doing to me," He murmured. "Just having you this close makes me so fucking hard." Naruto felt the clothed length twitch under his touch and he cradled it more firmly. "I want this," He said. "I want to taste you."

"Oh fuck…oh yeah!" Gaara cursed and shaking he undid his pants and pushed Naruto to his knees. Gaara's cock jumped out from its confinements, deep red and painfully hard.

Moving his cock near Naruto's tongue, Gaara watched him lick his member like it was a popsicle. Gaara's breath increased at the feeling of Naruto's tongue and at the sight of the gorgeous blond on his knees before him working that sweet mouth on his needy cock. Naruto would start by his soft balls nuzzling them gently and then lick the bottom of his cock, following the vein upwards only to slide his tongue up to the tip of his cock, teasingly dipping the pointed end of his pink tongue in the weeping slit. Gaara moaned at the exquisite sensation and it felt as if his knees would give out.

Gaara walked a few steps to the middle of the room and sat down on the edge of his large bed and pulled Naruto between his opened thighs to continue his sweet ministrations. He reached around Naruto's head, placing his hand on the back of the blonds' neck and pushed his aching cock against Naruto's mouth, he wanted back into that warm wet cavern so badly. Naruto complied and opened his mouth wide and swallowed the other slowly. Gaara groaned low in his throat as he watched his member disappear into that willing mouth. He pushed as deep he could before he felt Naruto's gag reflex kick in, after that he pulled out and let Naruto take control.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down, sucking Gaara off with relish until he felt those pale slender hands pulling him up and away from the tasty cock. As he was pulled away thick saliva dribbled down his chin and he wiped it away with the back of his hand as he watched Gaara with dazed and lustful blue eyes. The blond smacked his lips together savoring the taste of Gaara and sex on them as he got ready to continue his pleasurable work. "No, no more," Gaara said. "It felt too good; when I come I want to be deep inside that tight ass of yours." He pulled Naruto up from between his legs and placed him on the bed with him hovering over the blond.

Naruto was about to grab those fire red locks and pull Gaara down for another kiss when he felt something slick and wet touch one of his nipples. He mewled at the sensations shooting through his body and the way it made his shaft pulsate in time with his heartbeats. Gaara had Naruto's swollen nipple captured between his sharp white teeth and he flicked his tongue over it harshly before gently sucking on the small nub, His fingers pinched and pulled on the other nipple causing Naruto to moan and mewl.

"Oh shit!" Naruto gasped, his blue eyes widening and tearing up with pleasure at the sensation. It felt so fucking _wonderful_! Gaara's action made his cock throb and Naruto arched upwards, humping Gaara's thigh to get some friction on his arousal. "Fuck…please touch me... Gaara...I'm aching." He moaned. His hard cock rubbed lightly against the redhead's leg but the friction didn't cut it...Naruto needed more. Instead of answering the blonds' pleas Gaara bypassed his cock completely and dragged his pierced tongue from one nipple to settle on the other, the pleasure filled sensations starting all over again.

"Please, please….Please…Touch me! I-I need you!" Naruto begged as he writhed on the dark blue bed spread. All his pride gone, he didn't care if he sounded like a wanton whore. All Naruto wanted was to have those wonderful pale, smooth hands with their blue fingernails touching his aching cock, he craved and needed Gaara's touch like he needed oxygen.

"You beg me so prettily my sweet," Gaara panted. "I suppose you deserve a reward." With that Naruto felt his zipper being undone, and his blue jeans as well as his boxers were pulled down to his knees. The air in the dorm room felt slightly cold against his heated flesh, making him shiver slightly. Naruto's arousal stuck straight out from his body, swollen and hard. It bobbed a little begging to be touched, to be tasted.

Gaara reached out and circled the leaking cockhead lightly before pulling his finger away again. Naruto arched his back, his cock seeking that finger, wanting the pleasurable touch to come back. "Noooo, don't stop…Touch me…Please!" He panted. Gaara's answer was to grab the blond around the waist so that he lay on his stomach, ass in the air and jeans still around his knees.

Naruto suddenly felt a warm tongue on his sensitive balls. The tongue swirled around the soft bags of flesh before moving upward towards the blonds' ass crack, tickling his skin on the way. Slender hands grabbed his ass tightly and pulled the tan cheeks apart as the tongue slid wetly to his entrance.

Naruto moaned wantonly when he felt the tongue circle his puckered entrance before pushing into him shallowly. He'd never even imagined that anything could feel like this…so good. His mouth dropped open as he gasped for breath. Gaara's tongue twisted and wiggled against his inner walls and Naruto wanted nothing more than to be penetrated deeper. The feeling of Gaara's mouth drove him crazy and only the redhead's tight hold on his hips kept hips from pushing back, trying to get that wicked, pierced tongue deeper inside his body.

Naruto buried his head in the pillow and clawed at the sheet beneath him as his nerves caught on fire. "Deeper! Deeper! Oh, fuck! Give me more! Fuck me with that long tongue of yours…Make me feel it!" Naruto begged desperately. By now his cock was so hard and weeping precum that if Gaara didn't fuck him soon he honestly thought he would die.

"You want me to fuck you pretty? Want me to stick my big cock in your needy hole?" Gaara asked him as he gave a sharp slap to Naruto's right ass cheek.

"Yes…God yes…I need to be fucked! Please put your cock in my slutty hole." Naruto begged. Suddenly he turned around and tackled the redhead so that Gaara lay under him. "I want to ride you Gaara; I want to look in to those beautiful eyes as I sit on your cock." Naruto hurriedly kicked off his jeans and pulled Gaara's pants off too. "Lube?" He asked shortly and Gaara pointed to a small tube on the bedside table. Naruto quickly uncapped the tube and slathered the slick substance over Gaara's cock, feeling it jump as he touched it.

The blond crawled up Gaara's body, touching and caressing as much of that sinful and smooth skin as he could. He placed his hands on the redhead's chest looking straight into hooded lust-filled green eyes as he slowly lowered himself onto the other's rigid cock. He groaned as he felt the head entering him, stretching his insides but he didn't break eye contact. Getting tired of the slow pace Naruto dropped himself down taking Gaara's cock to the root in one go causing them both to gasp. He sat still for a moment, getting used to Gaara's huge length inside him, filling him up. After a while he started to rock gently, loving the way the other felt inside him, rubbing his inner walls and pushing against his prostate.

Naruto started to move up and down that wonderful cock, slamming down harder with every rocking movement. Pale hands grabbed his thin golden waist, helping him slide up and down, back and forward.

"You look so good riding my cock!" Gaara moaned as he looked at the blond above him. Sweat-slickened blond hair falling all around his face, mouth half open and panting and a blush covering those whiskered cheeks. "You take my cock so good, it's like you were made for it."

Naruto could only moan as he worked himself towards a climax. Sex had never felt this good before and Naruto's hazy mind wondered what it was about Gaara that made every sensation feel a thousand times more intense.

Naruto lifted one hand from Gaara's smooth chest and placed it around his own arousal jerking it in time with his movement on Gaara's cock. The blond could feel the telltale signs of shivers running down his back and his balls tightening up, he knew he would climax soon. His movement became more frantic as he bounced on top of Gaara, he was so close… "Finally with a hoarse scream Naruto came, throwing his head back and shooting hot ribbons of come all over Gaara's chest.

Feeling Naruto's passage tightening and convulsing around him and watching the blond sexgod's expression as he came were too much for Gaara and he climaxed too, shooting his load deep inside Naruto.

Panting Naruto collapsed on top of Gaara, not caring about the mess he'd made. He felt the other's heart racing and knew that his was too.

"That was amazing!" Naruto crooned as he placed soft kisses on Gaara's pale neck.

"Mmmm." Was Gaara's only reply but he tightened his arms around the blond and pulled him as close as he could.

Gaara then grabbed his pants from beside the bed and wiped both of them off as best as he could with them. He didn't have the energy to go to the bathroom to get a towel. Then he crawled next to Naruto and tucked the blonds' head underneath his chin and wrapped his arms around him again. Both of them were basking in the afterglow and were getting a little sleepy. Gaara marveled at how right it felt to have Naruto in his arms…The blond belonged there.

"No more loneliness?" He asked the satisfied and sleepy blond.

"No more loneliness," Naruto confirmed. "We have finally found one and other and I for one will never let go."

Naruto nuzzled Gaara's neck and fell asleep. Gaara felt the blond relax in his arms and his breath even out. With a small smile playing on his lips Gaara buried his nose in golden locks of hair and for the first time in years he allowed sleep to carry him away to the land of dreams.

The sunshine had entered his life and there was no more loneliness…

**The End**

**AN** – _This is my first GaaNaru story, I hoped it turned out okay. Thank you for reading and please review!_


End file.
